


Rock Hard

by HostisHumaniGeneris



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Crack, F/M, petrification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HostisHumaniGeneris/pseuds/HostisHumaniGeneris
Summary: After a long day terrifying the locals, it was always nice to return to someone happy to see you.  Maddie the Gorgon was certain of this.  Maybe sometimes she worried that she was taking advantage of him, but then again, he was not complaining.
Relationships: Gorgon with Snakes for Genitals/Human who is kinda into that
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Rock Hard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StormySocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormySocks/gifts).



> For the EAD Birthday Bash, a celebration of only the _best_ writers and ideas.

After a long day terrifying the locals, it was always nice to return to someone happy to see you.

Maddie was certain of this.

She met him ages ago, but the memory was fresh as ever. She was out looking for a bite to eat and well, he was out for a tryst—and it was love at first sight.

After Maddie had unhinged her jaw and devoured the woman he’d been following, the one who said something like "hey, wanna try anal?"--human words she had no knowledge of the meaning of.

When she finished her meal, she was awestruck. She never thought a mortal could be so beautiful, and even then, would be so happy with her—people never wanted to look at her in the eye. Great for terrorizing them, not great for getting to know the pretty ones. But he just had a wide grin plastered across his face.

And he was certainly pretty. Young, but he had a bit of a craggy roughness about his look—strong and he’d make a perfect provider. Then again, she had no need of that, since if she needed for anything, there were always villagers to devour. Her needs with him were a bit more base.

She admitted nervousness, the serpents in her hair catching site of him while her dinner was still kicking and trying to struggle free. It had all happened in the blink of an eye, but she felt like he was staring at her forever.

He always looked like she was the most beautiful woman in the world.

It was a sheepish, awkward thing, her sauntering up and mentioning how handsome he was. He must’ve been just as nervous, because he said nothing, just grinned.

He was actually always quiet. But also always happy to see her, in every possible sense that conveyed.

Which was fine with her. She couldn’t speak human, and most of their words to her were pointing and screaming. Dropping her toga communicated what she wanted that night—although it took way too long to get to it. She was scared of how he’d react. He didn’t seem troubled by the main of snakes atop her head, but down below?

When she finally bared all to him, he did not stop grinning. The writhing snakes betwixt her legs hissed curiously as she approached—for too long they were used to her fingers, maybe some type of gourd stolen from a farmer. But they didn’t bite as she mounted him.

He was hard as a rock when she rode to orgasm. He let her pick the pace, which just proved how perfect he was. And that made the decision to drag him to her home all the better.

In some ways, she worried… was she using him? She never troubled herself with how his day was, what his interests were. He listened to her talk about how the orphanage was no longer good feeding ground since the new headmaster was fiercely protective of his wards… stupid greedy giant spider orphanage grandmaster, there were plenty of orphans to share!

But yes, was her interest in him only sexual? Of course it was. She hadn’t even learned his name. Then again… she used lot of people. Mostly for food. Using one for sex was in most ways, maybe equally awful--and she never felt awful eating a villager or twenty.

Besides, if he had any problem just being her boytoy, he wouldn’t be there, laying on their bed, rock hard and grinning every night.

**Author's Note:**

> There is no excuse for this.


End file.
